Redemption
by HTTYD229
Summary: "Everything happens for a reason. Unfortunately, I don't know how my lycanthropy was a good thing. It was all in consequence as to why I was bitten that night." Rems John Lupin has always wanted a chance to redeem who he is. From getting his letter through graduation, there are hundreds of chances to prove himself. I disclaim all. PLEASE REVIEW!


I lay in bed exhausted. A full moon had just passed and recovering was always slow. My entire body ached, and just like always, I was covered with what would be new scars. Fingering the fabric of a woolen blanket through my fingers, I knew that I would never be able to go. My condition limited me, and I desperately wanted that to change. I was 11 for Merlin's sake! I'm eligible just like any other! Why couldn't I be normal for once in my life?! Well, I shouldn't say that. I actually was, once, just like you, but that all changed. A week after I turned five, my entire world was turned upside down. Instead of loved, I was hated. Instead of included, I was an outcast; a filthy half-breed is all I'll ever be. Laws restrict us from living like any other witch or wizard. I wanted my freedom! In this case, I wanted to go to school.

Most believe in luck. Me? Not really. Everything happens for a reason. Unfortunately, I don't know how my lycanthropy was a good thing. It was all in consequence as to why I was bitten that night. Before I knew it, a soft knock came from my bedroom door. "Come in." I replied weakly, thinking it was my mum; my voice hoarse. I nearly fell out of bed in reaction to who came in. To my great surprise and disbelief, the last person I thought would even look at me strode through, smiling at me kindly.

"Mr. Lupin, I believe you know why I'm here?" the man asked, his bright blue eyes sparkling behind those half-moon spectacles.

I shook my head. "I don't think so…." I answered, trying to shift myself into a better position without injuring myself further.

He nodded. "Ah. Well, I believe it's about time you've received this." He told me, pulling out an envelope and handing it to me. I took it cautiously with trembling hands, as if it would explode at any second. Then, I saw the address, written in emerald ink. Turning it over, I broke the carefully designed wax seal with a coat of arms; a lion in the upper left, a snake in the upper right, a badger in the lower left, and an eagle in the lower right. My eyes grew wide in excitement, not believing what is happening. Shaking, I pulled the parchment out and began to read the letter…. The letter was my ticket to start over. I could live a semi-normal life and finally be like everyone else! No more exclusion, hexing, bullying; I was free!

"Professor, I-" I cut myself off, not knowing what to say. My eyes were glistening with unshed tears. I smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time. A thought soon occurred to me. "But what about…." I trailed off, not knowing how to put it.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Mr. Lupin, everything has been planned out and arranged." He explained to me. "It's all ready, that is, if you are willing to accept the invitation. I assure you that no student will come to harm."

Did I really want to go through with this; to stay in a castle with hundreds of other students? I finally nodded, smiling (it was the first in a while). "I'll take it." To be honest, this is my first real chance at an education; a real future. I want to go out there and be someone…. But will anyone listen?

The headmaster smiled warmly. "Then I suppose I'll see you on September 1st." I must have blinked… He was right there- but he's not! Trying to wrap my head around it all, I lay back down. Before I know it, that first day will arrive filled with a whole new start for me… I felt a cool cloth on my head and opened my eyes, only to see my mum looking down at me.

"Do I really stand a chance?" I asked my voice weak.

She nodded and tucked a strand of my own hair behind my ears so she could better examine all the scars on my face. "Remus," she started, her voice was soft and soothing. Mum sat on my bed, careful of my own injuries. "Darling, if they don't see you have what it takes, you're obviously not worth their time. You're a bright young wizard who has so much to offer." She ran her fingers down my scars, something we often did together. "You just have a little problem. Everyone has their secrets, and everyone has their issues. Some are just more prominent than others."

"Do you really think so?" she started pulling a thicker blanket up over me.

Mum smiled. "I know so."

Slowly, I closed my eyes; my broken body relaxed. Sleep soon overtook me until later that evening when I awoke again. The door of my tiny bedroom opened once more. Mum emerged with a tray of what I assumed was supposed to be my meal for the night. "Here. I thought you might be hungry."

To be perfectly honest, my stomach hadn't quite settled yet form the full moon, and it usually takes a few days to do so. Just to get something into my system and avoid malnutrition, I had started on a piece of toast.

"Mum, I want to go to school." I told her, my voice hesitant. "I really do…. I just don't know if I should."

"What do you mean?" she seemed perplexed.

I grabbed a glass of water from the tray to wash it down some. "All the laws and everything." I explained. "They practically outlaw me from so much. If something bad happens, I would get expelled or worse, Dumbledore would get into huge trouble, and-"

"Shhh." A gentle hand was placed on my shoulder. "Remus, you have every right to. Don't let anyone or even yourself tell you any different." I nodded. "Your father would have wanted you to go. He had always told me how wonderful it was. Merlin, Remus… You look so much like him."

There was an awkward silence between the two of us. "But he left us." I stated.

"Remus," Mum sighed. "We've discussed this. He felt guilty about what happened."

"But it's not his fault! He was trying to protect me, and I disobeyed orders."

She planted a kiss on my head. "Rem, it's not yours either. You were very interested in the stars."

A small smile spread across my face. "That has to be the most ironic thing I have ever heard."

My mum sat next to me, pulling me in close. "You'll always be my little cub, no matter what everyone else seems to think."

"I know." I snuggled in closer, letting her hold me. Usually, I don't really let that happen. While recovering from the full moons, however, I allow it. It's just so comforting knowing that at least there's someone who cares if I live through it or not, and very reassuring to me that there's something worth living for.

The two of us lay there in silence, enjoying each other's company, before she had finally spoken again. "Remus," Mum started. "If you're up to it, would you like to gather your supplies in a few days? I can go ahead and take out what we need from Gringotts the day before so you don't have to ride on that contraption right after recovering from a full moon."

I nodded. "Yeah. I can't wait to head back to Flourish and Blotts."

She smiled at me and carefully got back up, avoiding further injury. "Then it's settled. We'll discuss it more when the day comes." Mum made her way over to the door and turned off the light. "Good night, my little cub."

I settled back down into the warm blankets, not that I had a choice; my sandy brown hair falling into my face. "'Night, Mum." The door closed, darkening the room more. Looking around, I realized that for about the next 9 months, I'm no longer going to be sleeping here… Besides my bed, there was a desk, dresser, the wardrobe in the corner was obvious, and then there was my bookshelf. On it, I have dozens of books that I have read over and over again. Then, it hit me. Where there was a school, there was a library… Now that I think about it, maybe I'll fit in after all. Just keep a low profile, do well, stay out of trouble, and everything will be fine. My worries had started to ease some. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
